A Different Ending, a New Start
by kenkao.inukags
Summary: Jiraya performed the sealing after knocking Minato out, therefore allowing Naruto to grow up with a father. With Naruto's learning potential, how will he develop with help from an early age and a loving family to help him along the way? Naru/Ino
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Namikaze Minato stared down sadly at his son, thinking of the events that had led up to this particular moment. Just days ago he was the happiest man in the world. His wife was alive, his son was due to be born any day, and his precious village was safe from any and all threats.

The news of the Kyuubi's approach had been, unwelcomed to say the least. After that, everything started falling apart. His Kushina had started having problems with her pregnancy, due to stress no doubt, his shinobi were being slaughtered like inexperienced children, and he didn't know what to do. Ninjutsu didn't seem to work on the great beast of legend, not even his mighty rasengan. For the first time in his ninja career, the great Yellow Flash was out of options.

Except for one. The shiki fuiin, which would cost him his life, was the villages only hope. Unfortunatly, he would be turning his son into a jinchuuriki, and leaving his precious wife behind to raise their son, despite all the dangers. He hated himself for even thinking it, but he knew it had to be done.

Then, the worst blow to him personally, the death of Kushina. No one had expected it, even though there had been problems, none of the medics expected them to be great enough to end her life.

And now, he was staring at his only son, who, in a few minuets, would be without a mother or father, and left with the greatest burdon one could possibly be asked to bare, and he didn't even have a say in it.

'' Forgive me, Naruto.'' He whispered.

'' No, forgive me.'' The sound of Jiraya's voice startled him.

''Wha-'' Minato started, but stopped as his world became black. Jiraya caught his students body and laid him on the ground.

'' I can't let you do this.'' He said to the unconscious hokage, '' Naruto needs you, the village needs you.'' He turned to his teacher and smiled. '' So this is good bye, eh, old man?''

'' It doesn't have to be you, I can do this. You are more valuable to this village then some old man.'' Sarutobi said.

'' But you are not a seal master, and I can't teach you in ten minuets. Besides sensei, this is how it should be, I, the gallant Jiraya of the legendary sannin, great sage of the Myokubazan Mountain Toads , will sacrifice my life in the service of my village and hokage. This'll be the most spectacular death in the history of the village.'' He smiled, '' I always wanted to go out with a bang.''

Before Sarutobi could say anything more, Jiraya disappeared, and within minuets, the Kyuubi no Kitsune was safely sealed inside of Namikaze Naruto.

**Chapter 1: Yondaime Lives**

Minato opened his eyes and tendlerly poked at the sore spot on the back of his head. His eyes widened as he recalled the voice he had heard before he was, presumibly, knocked out. He shot upright and glanced around furiously,' _please tell me he didnt...'_.

'' Calm down Minato.'' An elderly voice called out to him. '' Kyuubi is gone, you needn't worry.''

Minato focused his attention on his predecessor, '' How?'' he asked, dreading the answer. '' The only other person who could have sealed it was...'' He trailed off.

Sarutobi nodded. '' Jiraya is dead. He sacrificed himself to seal the demon in your son.''

Minato clenched his fists as he faught back tears. First Kushina, then his sensei, who else was he going to lose before the day was done. He looked up quickly, '' Where is Naruto?'' He asked with earnest.

Sarutobi held the infant out to him. '' He's right here, he's just fine.''

Minato reached out and grabbed him from the elderly sandaime. He smiled down at his son. '' Thank you, sensei.'' He said softly as he kissed his son's forehead. '' At least I will get to watch you grow, right, Naruto?'' The infant gurgled happily, big, brilliant blue eyes sparkling with love. Minato hugged him close and just closed his eyes, relishing in the peace his son brought to his aching soul.

A few hours later, Minato made his way with Naruto to the council chambers to discuss the nights events. As far as he knew, just over 300 of his shinobi forces had been killed, along with 150 injured. Of the 150, a little over a hundred were expected to recover enough to return to active duty in the near future, which was fairly good news. Luckily there was no damage done to the village itself or it's civilians, Jiraya had managed to stop the beast before it reached the village proper.

He sat down at the head of the table and scrutinized each clan head individually. '' I assume you all know most of whats going on, so I'll be brief. At 0300 hours, Jiraya of the Sannin sacrificed his life to seal the Kyuubi away in my son using the Shiki Fuiin I developed. I designed this seal myself, so I assure you all there is no possibility of the beast escaping or possessing Naruto.''

He held Naruto up and smiled widely, '' He is keeping us all safe, he is a hero.'' He smiled as he noticed many of the clan heads nodding in agreement.

Uchiha Fugaku frowned. '' Are you positive the seal cannot fail?''

Minato nodded. '' One hundred percent. You have nothing to worry about. ''

Haruno Ichigo stood up. '' Even so, we should end this threat permanently. We have no idea what could happen in the future, this is for the good of the village, the Kyuubi must be killed.''

Hyuuga Hiashi stood up rigidly, '' You are speaking of excuting not only a citizen of Konoha, but the Hokage's own son you fool!'' he said coldly.

Fugaku voiced his agreement with the Haruno clan. '' This should be put to a vote, with all due respect, Hokage-sama, he is your son, you are not being objective, the im-''

'' Respect? REPSECT? You are asking me to kill my child, my heir. There is no respect in that. There will be no vote, I know the workings of this seal, it will hold and Kyuubi will be imprisoned for the rest of it's life. Any threats against my son will be treated as an attack against my person and will be treated as such. Further more, I am passing a law forbidding anyone to reveal this fact to anyone who is, as of now, ignorant of the current situation. For Naruto's safety, and that of the Konoha, the knowlege of his status as a Jinchuuriki is an S-rank village secret. Those who break this law will be sentenced to death. This is my decree as the Yondaime Hokage. This meeting is adjourned. I will make a formal statement in due time.''

By the next morning, the Yondaime's decree had been set. Only the shinobi that had been present at the battle knew the truth, along with the council members of coarse. Minato sighed and hoped everything would turn out for the better.

Well, there it is folks, the first chapter. Review and tell me if you think it's any good. =] The chapters will get longer, I promise, sorry that this one is so short. Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Minato sat in his office, gazing through the window at his village, tears slowly leaking from his eyes. He had just returned from the memorial service, honoring all the shinobi who died facing the Kyuubi. Memories of Jiraya and Kushina floated through his consciousness as he silently mourned the loss of his precious people. A shrill cry broke him from his musings. He quickly made his way to the cradle that held his infant son.

'' Shh shh it's okay,'' he repeated his comforting mantra a few times as he patted naruto on the back. '' Don't worry, we'll manage... somehow.''

**Five Years Later**

''Tou-chan!!'' a happy voice disturbed the silence of his office as Naruto, followed by Sarutobi, ran in the door.

'' Tou-chan, Jiji taught me how to use chakra! Can I show you? please!'' He jumped up and down excitedly, exuding energy.

Minato smiled. '' Of coarse, lets see what you can do, son.''

Naruto nodded and turned his serious face on as he concentrated on doing exactly what Sarutobi had told him to. He took a deep breath and put his hands into the ram seal, or attempted to, Minato had to step in and reposition a few fingers, then he started to reach deep within himself, like his jiji had said, and found the spark. He focused on it and drew it out, the warming sensation spreading throughout his entire body. This process was also known as molding chakra, and became easier with practice.

Minato's eyes widened to an impossible size as he felt the amount of chakra his five year old son was making.' he has the same amount of chakra as a seasoned genin!'He thought to himself. He shook his head and smiled widely.

'' Excellent, Naruto-kun. Most little boys don't even have chakra.''

'' Well, I'm not a little boy.'' Naruto puffed his chest out and struck a pose, a pose very reminiscent of his former sensei. He smiled delicately as he thought about Jiraya. '' Well, I guess your right, Naruto-kun. To celebrate, why don't you go out for some ramen with Kakashi, ne?''

Naruto smiled brightly. '' With Kakashi- onii?''

Minato nodded and snapped his fingers. An ANBU with an inu mask appeared. '' You won't be needing your mask for this mission Kakashi, you may leave it here. Have him back in an hour if you would please.''

Kakashi put his mask on his desk and nodded. '' Of coarse sensei.''

Naruto, becoming increasingly impatient, grabbed Kakashi's hand and attempted to pull him. Kakashi smiled and let Naruto pull him out of the room, all the while muttering something about big boys knowing how to be patient.

'' I assume you felt it.'' Sarutobi said, '' His chakra is above genin level.''

'' I know. It was to be expected that he would have more chakra than his peers, he's been using it subconsciously since he was born because of the seal. I hadn't expected it to be this drastic though.'' Minato answered.

Sarutobi chuckled lightly. '' Having a lot of chakra is more of a blessing than a curse Minato. However, I would suggest you start teaching him some control exercises, as it is his control will be horrendous if we don't nip it in the bud as soon as possible.''

The young hokage nodded. '' I'll start with him tonight. You're right, the sooner the better. I'd like for you or Kakashi to watch him while he trains though.''

'' Other than that, how is putting Jiraya sensei's spy network back together going?'' Minato asked.

Sarutobi smiled. '' I do belive that, after five years, Jiraya's spy network is almost complete once again. It's just a good thing I made him give me all the names when I was hokage. It should be up to it's former glory by the new year.''

Minato sighed, releived. His sensei was a spy master, and the network he built up was easily one of the most elaborate in the world. It had taken a long time, but Konoha's ability to gather information would once again be top notch. '' Thats excellent news, Sarutobi.''

Kakashi and Naruto walked in a few minuets later, looking broke and content respectively.

'' You are dismissed Kakashi, report back here tomorrow by 9, and I mean 9, I need to discuss something with you. I'll see you tomorrow as well Sarutobi. Come on Naruto, it's time to head back home sport.''

When the two arrived home Minato led Naruto to his personal dojo. Naruto looked around in wonder. His dad had never let him in this room, stating that it was for training puproses only and he was too young to train.

'' Tou-san...'' He said quietly, then smiled brilliantly. '' Does this mean I get to start becoming a strong ninja like you?''

Minato nodded. '' I need you to listen to me very carefully. Remember your chakra?'' He received a nod and continued, '' Well, chakra needs to be controlled, and the way you learn to control it is through chakra control exercises. We're going to start those right now, and I expect you to practice everyday with myself, Kakashi, or Sarutobi. I don't want you experimenting by yourself yet, so before we being, I need you to promise me you won't be trying this alone.''

Naruto held up his right hand. '' I swear by the name of Namikaze, that I will not practice by myself, tou-chan.''

Minato laughed and patted Naruto's head. '' You can start practicing by yourself when you enter the academy, deal?''

'' Deal.''

For the next few hours, Minato taught his son how to make a leaf levitate above his hand. It took Naruto a while, but he finally managed to get it to float, but only for a few seconds.

At Naruto's irritated sigh, Minato took the leaf. '' You can practice more tomorrow. Don't expect to master these right away.''

The next morning, Kakashi was on time, and Minato nearly had a heart attack. '' I'm, uh, glad you're on time.''

Kakashi sweat dropped. '' You told me to be here on time.''

Minato nodded. '' I did, but that's never stopped you from being late before. Why the sudden change of heart?''

Kakashi shrugged. '' You seemed... serious, sensei.''

'' Okay, well, I wanted to talk to you about Naruto's training.''

'' Isn't it a little too early to begin training him? You said so yourself that you wanted him to grow up as a normal child.''

'' I know, but Sarutobi and I have both come to the same conclusion. He has the same amount of chakra as a seasoned genin, if he doesn't start to train his control now, it will only hinder him in the future.''

'' I understand. So do you want me to train him?''

'' Yes. I've told him he can't train on his own until he enters the academy in a year. By that time I expect him to have had enough lessons to be able to mold his chakra without injuring himself, and maybe he'll even know a few jutsu eh?'' he laughed lightly.

'' He is your son, sensei.''

For the next year, Naruto trained with Kakashi, Minato, and Sarutobi to help his control. He mastered the leaf floating and tree walking exercises. Water walking was a bit harder and he had been working on it for a while, along with trying to make leaves float around his entire hands. His control was better, but far from perfect. Unfortunately, it probably never would be perfect, but it would be close enough to perform almost any jutsu, as long as he kept had also started training his body for taijutsu. The Namikaze clan style was called the senkou kabushi, or flash fist. It centered around quick, powerful jabs coupled with graceful movements that made it near impossible to beat. Naruto needed to be fast and strong, and if Minato had anything to say about it, he would be.

Now six years old, Naruto and his father stood outside of the Academy, preparing for the next step in their lives.

'' Good luck.'' Minato said. '' Do your best, don't hold back.''

'' Of coarse, and you remember your promise right? I can start training by myself?''

'' I do. and I never go back on my word. I'll see you after class.''

With that, Naruto entered the academy, and took his first steps into the shinobi world.

How was it everyone? Please review! it gives me the power to write! =] ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto walked through the doors and peered in the large classsroom. He studied each of his peers, trying to see if he could find anyone he knew. He hadn't met many civilian children, but he was, however, good friends with most of the clan heirs. After a couple minuets of searching he finally found his friends in a back corner. He leapt up to the corner, adding chakra to his jump enabling him to sail over the first four rows easily.

'' Kiba! Shikamaru! Hinata-chan! I can't belive we're all in the same class!'' He grinned. '' This'll be great!''

Shikamaru blinked a few times, shrugged, and put his head down, mumbling something about being too troublesome this early in the morning. Naruto frowned a bit at his friends lack of enthusiasm, but got over it quickly enough.

'' Hey Naruto, check it out, my mom finally gave me my nindog! This is Akamaru!'' Kiba explained, holding a small puppy at arms length in front of Naruto's face. Akamaru barked, and started to paw at Naruto's face.

'' Akamaru eh?'' Naruto said, still grinning. '' Will he get bigger? He's kinda....small.'' He deadpanned. Kiba sweatdropped.

'' Of coarse moron, he's a puppy!'' Kiba ranted. '' I swear, sometimes your the biggest idiot I know.''

'' K-kiba-kun, y-you sho-ouldn't talk like that to N-naruto-kun.'' Hinata mumbled quietly. '' I-it isn't nice.''

'' Eh? What? Speak up, Hinata. I can't hear you.'' Kiba cuped his hand around his ear and leaned closer to the quiet Hyuuga. Hinata blushed a deep shade of red and retreated further into her chair.

'' N-nothing, K-kiba-kun.''

Naruto was about to say something when he felt a sharp slap across the back of his head.

'' Ow! whats the big-'' he spun around and stopped dead in the middle of his sentence when he caught a glimpse of the icey blue eyes of the Yamanaka heiress.

''Oh, uh, hi Ino-chan! I didn't see you there... haha.'' He rambled awkwardly. She crossed her arms and huffed.

'' You're so clueless Naruto.'' She said. '' And where have you been for the last three weeks? You haven't come to say hi even once since you and Hokage-sama came over for my birthday.''

'' I'm sorry Ino-chan! I had to train, I finally got water walking down, you know how long that took me! And tou-chan insisted that I learn the next kata for the senkou kabushi before I started school. I was so busy!'' he explained, desperate to get back on Ino's good side. She was his first friend, and even though she was bossy and controling, she was still his best friend. He still remembered the day they met.....

**Flash Back**

Naruto was three years old, and Minato had decided to take him to the park for the first time. He didn't like to take him into town often, for fear of him growing arrogant. The whole town basically worshiped him, and it really wasn't healthy. But Naruto had practically begged him to take him to the park they had passed by the other day, and Minato had given in.

He sat on the bench and watched as his son ran to the slide, excitement rolling off him in waves. After a little while, he noticed the Yamanaka's coming, led by their daughter, Ino.

Inoichi sat beside him, nodding his head in acknowledgment. '' Hokage-sama, what brings you here?''

Minato chuckled and pointed at the head of blond hair running around the park. '' He begged me to bring him here.''

Inoichi laughed. '' Same here. Ino loves this place.''

On the playground, Naruto was watching Ino very closely. He had never seen her before, and wasn't quite sure how to react to his new development. Before he could figure it out, however, the blonde enigma started walking toward him. She stopped in front of him and smiled brightly.

'' Hi! I'm Ino. Who're you?''

'' Uh, I'm Naruto. Wanna pway?''

'' Okay!'' She reached out and poked his shoulder. '' You're it!'' She ran off, laughing like a maniac.

Poor Naruto stood there, confused. '' Wait! Whats it?''

Ino stopped and turned around, crossing her arms and huffing. '' What do you mean? I tagged you, so you have to tag me back and make me it.''

'' Oh.'' Naruto said, then he grinned, '' Here I come, Ino-chan!'' he declared, then started running toward her. For the rest of the hour, the two played tag, running around, laughing and screaming until Minato scooped Naruto up.

'' Okay sport, it's time to go. You can play with Ino again tomorrow.''

Naruto nodded. '' Bye Ino-chan!'' Ino waved and the two went their seperate ways. After that, the two became fast friends and spent the better part of three years in each others company, playing, and occasionaly training, though Naruto thought Ino was kinda lazy in that respect.

**End Flashback**

'' So you're telling me you were too busy training to come say hi?'' Ino's eyes narrowed dangerously. '' Hmph. Well, Naruto-_kun_, maybe next time you want to play I'll be too busy, ne?'' She said darkly.

'' No, wait, Ino-chan.. I'm sorry! We'll... I'll come over after class today! We can play, whatever you want!'' Naruto yelled out,'' I'm sorry! Really!''

Ino started laughing, unable to keep the facade up any longer. She slumped over the chair and laughed until tears came out her eyes. '' Oh Naruto-kun I was joking! haha Although your funny when your flustered.'' She punched him on the arm, still chuckling. '' But we can still play after school right?''

Naruto nodded, face flushed with embarrassment. '' Don't do that Ino-chan! I can't tell when your serious or just playing around.''

Ino laughed a bit more before regaining her composure. '' I made a new friend while you were ignoring me.'' She smiled, '' She should be here soon, she was being teased by some older kids about her forehead, and I saved her, then we became friends.'' Ino puffed her chest out. '' I'm pretty awesome, ne, Naruto-kun.''

Naruto and Kiba chuckled.

'' You brag a lot, Ino.'' Kiba laughed.

A tick mark appeared on Ino's head. '' What was that dog boy? I don't remember talking to you.'' She growled. Unfortunatly, this just made Kiba laugh harder, which, in the end, was bad for him.

Naruto struggled to hold his laughter in as he watched Kiba nursing his wounds. '' Uh, whats your friends name, Ino-chan?''

'' Sakura. She's got pink hair! Isn't that cool?!'' Ino then pointed to the door. '' There she is, Hey Sakura! over here!''

Before he knew it, Naruto had made a new friend. Haruno Sakura. Apparently, she came from a mostly ninja-clan, but her parents were both civilians. Her uncle was head of the clan because her dad never became a shinobi. Kiba seemed to find her most interesting, as soon as she had walked up he had introduced himself and offered her a seat between him and Hinata. Naruto found it odd, since Kiba wasn't usually so polite, but decided that it couldn't be a bad thing.

Before they could get better aquainted, the sensei walked in and demanded silence, using some kind of henge jutsu that Naruto found particularly intersting. Kiba had dubbed it the big scary head jutsu, which made Shikamaru snicker into his arms.

'' Good morning class. I'm Umino Iruka. for the next six years, I am going to teach you everything there is to know about becomming a shinobi. It will be difficult, and many of you will not make it, but for those of you who do, graduation will bring you into the dangerous world of the shinobi. First, however, I need to see whose here.''

He pulled a scroll out of his desk and began to call out names.

'' Aburame Shino.''

'' Hai.''

'' Akimichi Chouji.''

'' Hai.''

And so on and so fouth. Eventually he made it to the N's.

'' Namikaze Naruto.''

'' Hai.'' Naruto called out, and everyone turned to look at him, then the class erupted in chatter. Naruto groaned as he heard the whispers of his father and how he was his son. Ino snickered. She always found this particularly funny. Whenever people found out who he was, they would start whispering to each other just like this, and it always drove him crazy. She noticed the shocked look on Sakura's face and started laughed quietly.

Kiba leaned in closer to Naruto and started whispering. '' Oh my! Can you belive it! The hokages son, in our class!!'' He too snickered. Naruto shot him an annoyed look then buried his head in his hands, opting to do like Shikamaru and groan about how troubesome people were.

Iruka returned order to the class with his big scary head jutsu. Unfortunately, when he made it to Uchiha Sasuke, the whisperes started up again. Naruto focused his attention on the boy as well. He had never met him, or any other Uchiha, before. He was eager to see if they could be friends, but somehow, he didn't think they would be. The boy locked eyes with him, and the two just stared. At that moment, Naruto knew they could not be friends, not yet anyway. The boy turned away sharply, staring forward again, head resting on his hands. Naruto too turned his attention back to their sensei.

'' Okay. everyone is here. Before we begin class, I want to see where everyone is, to get an idea of where we should begin. lets go outside.''

Everyone was sitting below a tree near the training area. '' We're going to do an obstical coarse, and some target practice. At the end, if any of you have some special skills or jutsu you'd like to show, I'd be very happy to see them. ''

The class lined up, and one by one they made their way through the obstical coarse. It was mostly endurence, running up and down hills, jumping over hurtles, and climbing up ropes. Naruto did pretty well, as did most of his friends and Sasuke. Some of the civilian bred studends, however, took quite a while. The target practice was, once again, done fairly well by the clan heirs, and not so well by the civilians. Hinata Hyuuga did the best, hitting 7 out of 10 targets, three of those a bullseye. Naruto hit five of the targets, getting three bullseyes, as did Sasuke. Sakura, surprisingly, hit 5 of the targets as well, but she only made one bullseye. Iruka was impressed, since she was raised by civilians.

Now it was time to show any special abilities or jutsu. Naruto hadn't learned any jutsu, but his dad had taught him how to climb trees with no hands, and walk on water, so he demonstrated these abilities. Iruka seemed to be impressed, he clapped and congradulated the young man. Sasuke demonstrated a beginning shurkien jutsu, where two shuriken bounced off eachother and hit two targets simultaniously. Hinata showed the class her doujutsu, which she had activated a few months before entering the academy. Shikamaru decided to show his shadow manipulation jutsu to the class, catching the teacher and nearly making him walk into the pond. None of the other students had anything to show, so Iruka declared class over for the day, telling them to be there the next day bright and early.

**Three Years Later**

Half of their years at the academy had passed. They were all around 9 years old now and they hadn't learned much as far as jutsu, mostly theory and history. Naruto thought it was boring, very boring. The only jutsu they had been taught was the kawarimi, because it went with their theory classes. Naruto picked it up quickly, he could even replace himself with a few students really had a hard time with it, but after a while they were able to pick it up as well.

Now, however, Iruka had told them they would be focusing on the shinobi skills, deception, stealth, jutsu, and survival. He and Kiba had practically had a party when they heard the good news.

Over the years they had added some new friends to their ranks. Akimichi Chouji, a chubby boy from the Akimichi clan, and Aburame Shino, a bug user from the Aburame clan. As Naruto had thought, him and Sasuke were unable to become friends. They saw each other as rivals, constantly neck in neck for the title of number one in the class. They were equal in everything from taijutsu to theory, though Sasuke usually got the better test scores. Sakura and Hinata, however, had the best chakra control in the whole class. Hinata, since she as a Hyuuga, had been trained since birth in the area's of chakra control. Sakura, however, was just a natural, though she didn't have very large reserves. Iruka had pointed out to her that she would make a good medic nin. Ino, however, was the strongest kunoichi in the class, being the most well rounded.

'' We'll be going on a survival training excercise, so get your parents to sign these forms by tomorrow.'' Iruka passed out the permission slips to each student, and they all left quickly, going home to get these signed.

The next day, everyone was outside the academy, packed and ready to go. They had been split up into groups, and Naruto was with Ino, Shikamaru, and Kiba.

'' Each group has to survive for two days in the forests surrounding Konoha. Myself and a few assistant instructors will be watching each of the groups, so you're safe, but we won't intervene unless we have to, so good luck.''

'' This is so exciting!'' Naruto was practically bouncing. '' I've never left the village before!''

Shikamaru shrugged. '' All we're gonna be doing is catching food and making camp.''

Ino sighed. '' Why did we have to get stuck with this lazy bum?'' She complained loudly.

Kiba was in front of the group, him and Akamaru were looking for a good place to set up camp. '' Oi! Akamaru said he smelled a large group of animals near by, we should set up camp here so we have a close food supply.'' He called back. Shikamaru threw his pack on the ground and layed down next to it, staring though the trees at the clouds. He sighed contently and closed his eyes.

'' Get up Shikamaru! You have to set up the tent!'' Ino exploded.

Naruto laughed. '' Why don't you go get some fire wood Ino-chan? I'll help Shika put up the tent.''

Ino nodded and left to get some fire wood. Naruto and Shikamaru started putting up the tent while Kiba got his supplies ready to go hunting.

Unbeknownst to them, they weren't alone, something.. sinister was watching from the bushes.....

Hey! Sorry it took so long to update, writers block i guess you could call it. Read and reveiw! ja ne!


End file.
